Saws and other apparatuses designed for cutting or performing other working operations on a workpiece typically require adjustment mechanisms for moving the saw blade or cutting tool into an angular relationship to the workpiece. Examples of such equipment include cross-cut compound miter saws which are adapted for allowing the user to selectively move the saw blade into any of a number of positions or modes for square cutting, miter cutting, bevel cutting, or compound miter cutting where a combination miter angle and bevel angle are cut. In addition, some operations, such as dado cutting or shaping operations, for example, require the use of saw blades or other cutting or working devices of different shapes or sizes to be substituted for one another in order to perform the desired operation on the workpiece, whether the workpiece is composed of wood, plastic, metal other materials.
In order to allow for the adjustment in the miter and the bevel angle, the saw blade, cutter or other working device is angularly adjustable with respect to a horizontal base and a vertical fence against which the workpiece is positioned. The miter adjustment allows the saw blade, cutter or other working device to move angularly with respect to the vertical fence while maintaining perpendicularity with the horizontal base. The bevel adjustment allows the saw blade, cutter or other working device to move angularly with respect to the horizontal base while maintaining perpendicularity with the vertical fence. At times it may be desirable to cut a combination miter angle and bevel angle by simultaneously adjusting the angularity of the blade with respect to both the horizontal base and the vertical fence.
Once the saw blade, cutter or other working device has been adjusted to the desired position with respect to the horizontal base and the vertical fence, locking mechanisms for the miter and bevel adjustment must be activated in order to prohibit movement of the saw blade, cutter or other working device with respect to the base and fence while the cutting operation is performed. These locking mechanisms need to be easily activated, adjustable and quick acting in order to optimize the efficiency of the cutting apparatus and provide convenience to the operator of the apparatus.